theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Edge Chronicles wiki:Naming policy
This naming policy dictates how pages should be named on The Edge Chronicles wiki. Generally, it is obvious how to name most pages, but this should help with cases where there is doubt. This guide was adapted from Wookieepedia's naming policy. Rules and guidelines Be precise #Use a canon name when possible. #*Use the most formal and correct name available. (Example: United Leagues of Undertown Free Merchants instead of Leagues of Undertown, Quintinius Verginix instead of Quint Verginix) #If a subject is known by multiple names, use the one from the later period. (Example: Twig Verginix instead of Twig Snatchwood or Arborinus Verginix) #*For married women, use their married name, regardless of how little they appear after marriage. (Example: Magda Barkwater instead of Magda Burlix, Maris Verginix instead of Maris Pallitax) #**The only exception to this is Phasia Hexatine, who split up with her husband (Abe Quarter), and returned to using her maiden name. #*This does not apply if the later name is a nickname. (Example: Palace of the Leagues instead of Palace of Statues, Screedius Tollinix instead of Screed Toe-Taker) #If no formal name is known, use a nickname or sky pirate name and place at the top of the page.(Example: Ice Fox) #*Use given names over sky pirate names or nicknames, regardless of how often each are used. (Example: Neb Sawtooth instead of Squall Razortooth, Screedius Tollinix instead of Screed Toe-Taker, Palace of Lights instead of Palace of Shadows) #If no in-universe name or nickname exists, use a conjectural title (use at the top of the page) #*If the subject has a known relation or possessive, use that when naming the page. (Example: Golderayce's pet flitterwaif, Rook Barkwater's eldest son) #*Use “Unidentified” instead of “Unknown” or “Unnamed” (Example: Unidentified librarian apprentice instead of Unknown librarian apprentice or Unnamed librarian apprentice) #Don’t include titles/honorifics in page titles. (Example: Degg Fledder instead of Lance Corporal Degg Fledder, Welt instead of Captain Welt) #*An exception to this is shrykes, whose most senior title should be used before their name. #If two successive characters have the same name, use roman numerals to distinguish them. Do not place these numerals in parentheses or use other forms of numbers. (Example: Mother Muleclaw III instead of Mother Muleclaw the Third or Mother Muleclaw (III)) Lower and uppercase words *The first word and any subsequent proper nouns should be capitalised, but not improper nouns. **Pay close attention to capitalisation in canon, especially with location names (Example: Gift Chamber instead of Gift chamber) **If a location is named only on a map (where all text is capitalised) then treat every word as a proper noun, and include "The" at the beginning, where appropriate. (Example: The Great Long-Haired Goblin Village) **If the subject is mentioned only in a diagram, treat each word as an improper noun. (Example: Buoyancy rod) Singular and plural titles *Singular nouns should always be used instead of plural. (Example: Oakelf instead of Oakelves) **This rule is ignored the subject matter is always presented as a plural. (Example: Parawings) Use of "the" *Avoid using “the”, unless it is in the official name (Example: The Bloodoak Tavern instead of Bloodoak Tavern) Lists *Use “List of Xs” for lists.